


Just A Spark

by Wigfrid



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Short, Smut, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigfrid/pseuds/Wigfrid
Summary: Vulpes indulges in a forbidden cunnilingus fetish.





	

Vulpes felt as if his head were engulfed in flames. The Mohave night was unusually cold, a frigid breeze clung to his skin with numbing fervor, but from his neck up he burned. Body heat, warm and humid, scorched his flesh and small droplets of perspiration wet her thighs as surely as her own juices wet his eager lips. Slowly, he dragged his tongue across a gloriously swollen labia, grinning despite himself at the shudder his touch elicited. He hid his reaction within soft springy curls. 

“You like this, profligate?” His tongue dipped down to flick against her engorged clitoris, sucking it slightly when she jerked at the more intense sensation. 

“Are you about to come, whor...”

She thrust her pelvis sharply upward, muffling his insult with a warm wet mound he couldn't quite make himself ignore. He chuckled against her lips when she paired her motion with a reprimanding “Shh.”

The Courier was perched on a rock, her dark muscular thighs spread just wide enough to allow him access but tight enough to obscure any view beyond them. He knew the lights of New Vegas were shinning off in the distance, blotting out stars like only the garishly vain would aim to do and he tried not to think about what she would look like in the moonlight, how her body would glisten from his sweat and saliva, how much she would shine under the stars. Instead he would only think about her burning heat, how her very flavor seared him. He thrust his tongue inside her, willing her taste to erase everything else. Wishing her to cleanse him like fire.

Before now his hands had been placed firmly on her hips but he drew one reluctantly away to draw his nails slowly up her leg. 'Tremble for me'. His fingers crept along the silk soft hair atop her upper thighs, sliding though the plains into the wild forest of her pubic hair. A rough tug tempted a tiny yelp from her lips, but one long callused finger slipping inside brought forth the trembling he desired. More tenderly then he wanted to, he stroked her, pressing upward until he felt that unmistakable spot, smaller then a denarius but far more precious. He had only known of its existence from old pre-war books, at the time stumbling across the medical illustrations had been grotesque but he begrudgingly thanked them as she gasped and bucked beneath his lips. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” Her voice was harsh with building pleasure, the smoke from the fire. Vulpes slide another finger inside in response, increasing his pace with a near frantic need to feel her twitch and cling to his digits with instinctive strength. Licking was becoming difficult as she continued to buck but he clamped down, sucking and flicking her nub as roughly as he pleased, her labia slick and soft against his now puffy lips. 

“I'm...I'm....”

Her thighs had grown taught, any pretense at softness gone as her wanderer strengthened muscles lifted and ground her against him, need driving her to a near frenzy. Vulpes was hard as the rock beneath her but he could take his pleasure later, right now he had to take hers. 

“Come for me.” He commanded, his words nearly vanishing inside of her. And then oh ,her thighs snap shut, both crushing him and holding him in place as her fire bursts, sparks scaring him, ruining him. She's convulsing around him, clinging and his fingers nearly hurt but it is good pain and.....Semen spatters the rust red dirt inside his tent. Vulpes pumps himself roughly, his hand crushing the last of his pleasure out of his fading erection. Pain flairs up in his lower lip, unnoticed until now, groans silenced die in his throat. He quickly pushes his skirt down, wiping his hand clean on the inside of the fabric. Shame of the fantasy puts the fire out and, as he quietly exists his tent, it's memory blows unwanted from his mind, fading softly into ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote and the only thing I ever contributed to the fallout kink meme. It's a little messy probably but I still think it turned out pretty well. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
